The Photo Album
by Girl Who Writes
Summary: When Remus returned home on Friday night, the most notable thing was the quiet. RLNT


**Title: **The Photo Album

**Author: **Girl Who Writes**  
**

**Word Count**: 785

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **When Remus returned home on Friday night, the most notable thing was the quiet.

**Author's Note: **Written for the February RT Challenge. Complete fluff

* * *

When Remus returned home on Friday night, the most notable thing was the quiet. Friday nights were not quiet in the Lupin household; it was the day Tonks stayed home with the children, and every Friday night, he'd swing open the door to find three-year-old Sirius tearing around the house,

with absolutely no intention of going to sleep (and driving his poor mother nuts).

Except it was so quiet; more than five years had passed since the war began, but Remus was still wary of retribution to his family. The silence made his own entry into the house sound ridiculously loud.

Tonks' cat was curled up on the lounge (as best as a cat that ridiculously fat could) and opened one green-gold eye as Remus walked passed. If The Cat (who seemed to think Remus's presence in Tonks' life was a personal affront to her) was still napping, obviously nothing too horrific had occurred within the house.

He slipped upstairs, to find the bedroom door wide open, light spilling into the hallway.

Sirius lay asleep across both pillows at the head of the bed, one arm curled around a worn stuffed owl. Tonks lay on the bed, her legs swinging over the side, flipping through a book, twisting her hair – her natural brown – around her fingers.

"Wotcher," she smiled up at him, as he dropped a kiss on her head. "What did your editor say?"

Remus tossed his robe over a chair in the corner and lay down next to his wife. "He's very interested in the book, and I'll be signing a contract with him next Friday, but there's a lot of work to be done before it's published," he said, his serious tone contradicting the happiness lighting his eyes.

Tonks squealed, and pressed a kiss to his jaw before leaning back, resting her head against her hand, and smiling at him before she refocused on the book- a photo album - in front of her, showing a photo with an infant Sirius sleeping in Remus's arms whilst Remus looked on with an adoring look on his face. "Oh, he was so little!" she beamed and turned the page – Sirius being held by Andromeda, by Molly, by the twins and Professor McGonagall and Harry…

Stuffed in the middle of the book, loose, was a photograph of them together at Grimmauld Place with their son's namesake – sitting in the kitchen, Sirius in the middle, and arms around each other. And as Sirius grinned into the camera and said something to the person taking the photograph, both Tonks and Remus snuck a look at each other, and looked away embarrassedly when they saw the other looking.

"He looks so happy," Remus sighed, picking up the photo. "There aren't many photos of him looking happy, even when we were at school. He seemed to think it was cooler to look sullen in photographs."

Tonks laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Oh, I did it too. Mum's got dozens of photos of me where I looked sour because looking happy was daggy." She slipped the photo into an empty place and turned the pages. Her and Remus standing in the Hogwarts grounds after their wedding, Hermione in Ron's arms, Ginny and Harry splattered with mud after a Quidditch match… Remus balancing Sirius on the front of his broom, Sirius waving wildly as his mother behind the camera…

"He got so big so fast," Remus watched as his photo-self looked at the small boy and laughed. "When did he stop being a baby? He'll be off to Hogwarts soon."

"In eight years time," Tonks snapped the book shut and sat up, tucking her leg underneath her. "Would you do it again?"

"What?"

"Have another baby." She was wearing that same, crafty look that Fleur had worn before she had the twins.

"Another baby?"

"Exactly – another for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."

"Somewhere Sirius's mother is rolling over in her grave."

"She was cremated." Tonks shot him an exasperated, and shot a look at their angelic looking boy, who was still fast asleep. "You're avoiding the question."

Remus rolled onto his back. "More screaming at 2am? Midnight feeds? Nappies and no privacy, not to mention nine months of suffering for you, death threats for me, your mother and Molly practically smothering us all with their 'good-intentions'?" Remus replied, with a blank look on his face. Tonks' eyes narrowed at him.

"Nothing could make me happier," Remus pulled her down next to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I haven't been able to morph much lately, so I took a test…"

* * *


End file.
